Users of conventional television and cable systems often employ recording systems to implement noncommercial time shifting functions of desired programs. In this way, an individual is able to record a program that the individual is unable to view as it is being broadcast and watch the recorded program in a more convenient time.
One type of recording system employs a feature that enables a user to record a pre-selected program by entering a unique program identification number associated with specific program. The program identification number, which may be found in a printed television listing, corresponds to programming information (e.g., channel, time, duration) that is employed by the recording system to record the particular program when it is broadcast.
In order to remain competitive in the home entertainment industry, manufacturers and service providers have been increasing their efforts to develop improved entertainment systems. A rapidly evolving type of entertainment system relates to personal video recorder (PVR) system. A personal video recorder (PVR) system includes a large digital data storage device, such as a hard disk, for storing recorded audio and/or video programming in digital format (e.g., without a videotape). The storage device enables a viewer to effectively and efficiently implement a time-shifting function so that the viewer can watch the recorded program at a more convenient time. The personal video recorder (PVR) system receives broadcast programs from a service provider, such as in the form of cable television, satellite, or another source of programming. The personal video recorder (PVR) system may also employ a video compression system (e.g., an MPEG-2 format) in combination with an analog to digital converter for converting analog broadcast signals into an appropriate digital format. Alternatively or additionally, the personal video recorder (PVR) system can receive broadcast signals in a digital format.
A personal video recorder (PVR) system further may provide enhanced recording capabilities and enhanced television functionality. By way of example, the personal video recorder (PVR) system may include a virtual pausing functionality, such that a user may pause a live broadcast for a period of time while the personal video recorder (PVR) system continues to record the live broadcast. The user may then continue watching from the point that the pause was initiated while the personal video recorder (PVR) system continues to record the live broadcast. Other available features can include fast forwarding through recorded programming, rewinding parts of recorded programming, skipping ahead through the recorded programming, as well as of the enhanced television functionality.
Another feature of the personal video recorder (PVR) system relates to intelligent recording of programming. One example of intelligent recording enables the user to program one or more keywords that are searched for utilizing an electronic program guide stored on the personal video recorder (PVR) system. The personal video recorder (PVR), in turn, automatically records shows that match the search criteria. Another recording method enables a user to select particular program to record all future broadcast episodes of that program.
Consequently, as the available bandwidth for broadcast programs continues to increase, service providers are continuing to increase the number of programming channels from which to choose. Additionally, with the advent of high definition broadcasting modalities and the commensurate increase in the amount storage space necessary to persist such broadcast programs, current storage media associated with standard personal video recorders (PVRs), and more particularly, hand-held devices with multimedia playback and record capabilities is not satisfactory.